Makes me wanna die
by Freak-show101
Summary: I'll break you Sasuke - you won't be able to escape from me. I'm everywhere.
1. Prologue

**Date:** 4/05/2012

**Pairing: **Meh... we'll see how it goes.

**Genre:** Psychological/Angst/Humor/Romance(maybe?)

**Status:** Incomplete

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is a prologue. I've had this idea running through my mind for weeks but I don't really know how to start with it until I came out with this. This is _not_ for the **faint-hearted. **This might contain shit-loads of OOC, and yes, it's AU. Well, with that being said, please enjoy.

* * *

**M**_a_k**e**_s_ m**e** _w_a**n**_n_a **d**_i_e

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura stared at the couple before her with a fierce snarl – her green-doll-like glassy eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. She knew Sasuke was smart – she knew he was doing this to get a reaction from her but Sakura didn't expect him to go so far – she didn't expect him to go to such an extent to make her feel like this. The rosette dug her nails into the tree bark forcefully – she didn't even flinch when she felt the tips of her nails were slowly starting to chip off.

Sakura gritted her teeth – refusing to let a growl slipped off, she couldn't let herself be seen or heard by that bastard. Sakura could hear voices in her head, constant screaming of '_He's mine_!' rang painfully in her mind – but no, she wouldn't march over there and tore those two apart, she would observe them from a far, she would observe them in a safe distance where he wouldn't – _couldn't _see her. _That's right_, she thought suddenly, a cruel smile gracing her lips, _you can play now Sasuke... but, you'll be coming to me. You'll be thoroughly punished then. _

Sakura continued staring at Sasuke and – if possible, she narrowed her eyes further – his _girlfriend_. Sakura shook her head and swallowed her anger as she pushed herself off the tree, walking back from where she came from.

_You and your precious little girlfriend. I'll break her too. _


	2. boys will be boys

**Date:** 5/05/2012

**Pairing: **Meh... we'll see how it goes.

**Genre:** Psychological/Angst/Humor/Romance(maybe?)

**Status:** Incomplete

**Author's Note: **So yeah, this story would probably a bunch of short chapters. I'm just trying out, seeing how it goes and stuff. Like I mentioned earlier, this is_ not_ for the **faint-hearted**, and there's major OOCs.

* * *

**M**_a_k**e**_s_ m**e** _w_a**n**_n_a **d**_i_e

.

.

.

.

.

"Dude... _dude_, you dumped _Sakura_ - the super loving-kind but still _hot_ Sakura, for this chick? Are you fucking crazy? Or did your mother threw you against the wall when you were just born?" Kiba said disbelievingly. Naruto snickered at his friend's comment, refusing to meet the annoyed eyes of Sasuke. Naruto ruffled his blond locks and gave Kiba a pat at the back, a grin threatened to spill on his lips. "Yeah man - I agree with mutt here. She looked like Ghostface weeping in an old abandoned country manor." The blond man added as an after thought, still refusing to acknowledge that Sasuke was starting to get pissed off.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his friends laughed harder - too hard actually - until they fell of the chairs, clutching their stomachs lightly while rolling around on the white-tiled floors like complete idiots. Obviously he doesn't find this entertaining at all - it was his girlfriend they were mocking. The black haired man refused to utter a single word to them - it would probably amuse them further and Sasuke wouldn't want to give a reason for his friends to laugh harder than they were now.

Sasuke updated his Facebook status two days ago from 'It's complicated' with Sakura Haruno, to 'In a relationship' with Ami Tsuki. It was no surprise that there were a lot of likes and comments by his friends, and of course, Sakura's girlfriends. He deleted the hateful ones - not wanting to put on more pressure on his current girlfriend since she was already feeling insecure about dating the notorious playboy Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke foreseen the death threats and verbal bashing from Sakura's friends, though, he did nothing about it. Well... not exactly nothing - he did told Ami to ignore it all and... it seems after that day, she did not press on the subject anymore. Sasuke also deleted the numerous comments of 'HAHAHAHAs' from Kiba that was spamming on his notification, and a 'Dude... you're out of your mind.' from Naruto. When he did not pick up their calls or reply to their texts or Ims, they barged flashily into his apartment.

"Crazy," Kiba said again, barging into Sasuke's train of thoughts, "It's official Naruto - our dear Sasu-cakes here, is damn crazy. Sakura. For Ami." Naruto nodded his head in agreement - clearly not giving Sasuke any mercy on his judgement.

Sasuke shook his head as he groaned out in frustration.

"Dude - you don't know shit about Sakura man... she's like... she's like, whack. In her head." When both of his friends snapped their heads to focus their confusing gaze on him as they silently demand him to elaborate on his earlier statement, Sasuke could only swallow a spit.

"Well, you know, that day when we finished uh... doing it -" Sasuke frowned when his friends shared a suggestive look, "-and well, it felt right you know? But then... she... hugged me tighter - it was like, she's suffocating me you know? Her eyes - it was green or some shit like that, looked so blank... like, thrillingly blank and she said..." Sasuke stopped for a moment as he shuddered inwardly at the memory, not noticing that his friends' curiosity skyrocketed through the clouds.

"Well? What did she said man? Don't left us hanging, you selfish bastard." Naruto retorted.

"Fine - sorry for being freaked out okay? She said... _You're such a pretty boy Sasuke - it makes me want to break you._ Dude - she's crazy."

Kiba and Naruto stared at him for a moment before they burst off into laughs again, leaving Sasuke to roll his eyes and snap out of his terrified state. Kiba shook his head and wiped an non-existent tear. "Man Sasuke, I don't mind if Sakura wants to break me that is... if she allowed me to motorboat her boobs all day." Sasuke gave him a look - disgust was shown clearly on his face.

"Kiba, you pig."

The said boy shrugged his shoulders. "You know me - but the girls love it." Naruto laughed at his poor joke, and Sasuke allowed a smirk to slip from his usually stoic face.


End file.
